Saria
Saria is Sam’s daughter and Rita's sister. Appearance Her armor is shaped like a high-leg-leotard, Vandalieu later attached frills and laces to, made of his from threads that wouldn’t obstruct movement; to make wearing Saria less embarrassing for Lina, who was wearing Saria to acquired skills for self-defense. Eventually decorations, laces and frills made out of Dark Copper and the threads were made which had fused with her body, and at a glance, less of her body was exposed and her armor body looked more adorable. But this was simply an illusion; her abundant cleavage and the shape of her hips were still clearly visible. She would even appear as if she was wearing a remodeled maid uniform created by a nobleman with peculiar tastes. When she first gained the Spirit Form skill she had the appearance of mist shaped like a stick figure with no outline or features, resembling the silhouettes depicting the criminal in mystery manga, where it is difficult to determine the criminal’s age or gender. When Saria increased her rank to High-Magic Armor, her Spirit Form skill improved, looking far more human than her previous log-like, vaguely-human-shaped body; however her Spirit Form was bulging in various places; it was like some form of joke. After increasing her Spirit Form skill Saria finally gained appearances that were no different to those of living people. Her skin was as white as if they had smeared thick candle wax over it, making it difficult to call healthy-looking, having a reserved appearance with hair flowing down her back to her waist. However, before gaining the laces and frills, because her armor was high-leg like and her spirit form body that had previously resembled stick figures or people wearing whole-body tights, making it impossible to distinguish whether they were male or female; now had the chest-pieces of her armor bulging without leaving any spare space, her waist was narrow and her buttocks were round and ripe-looking. Vandalieu had made her wear a cape, covering her stimulating backside, but the front of her body was still exposed. In fact, it was possible that the cape was emphasizing the exposed portions of her body. In the manga, her armour's colours consist of dark blue, black and gold. Personality Stated to be well-mannered, and unlike her younger sister has a firm personality. She also seems to admire heroes due to choosing a halberd as her weapon due to it possessing heroic qualities. Background Sam’s daughter. A young woman who was burned alive after being violated by bandits alongside her sister. She currently resides in a high-leg-leotard-shaped suit of armor that is a Magic Item; she is a Living Magic High-Leg Armor. Until recently she was nothing but a suit of armor, but as she has acquired the Spirit Form skill, it is now possible to see her directly.. Unlike her younger sister, she has a firm personality. However, she chose a halberd as her weapon and seems to possess heroic qualities as well. She has recently taken a liking to her Long-range Control skill, and works hard to train it. She believes her sister is joking when she tries to tempt Vandalieu from time to time, including the perverse behavior she shows when she is refused. Saria’s future dream is to become a slaughter-maid who can clean up both dirt in the mansion and the enemies of her master. Powers and Abilities Current Status: (Chapter 183) * Name: Saria * Rank: 11 * Race: Tartarus Maid Armor * Level: 77 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 10 ** Water Element Resistance: Level 10 ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Creator: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Spirit Form: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power while equipped with a spear: Small (NEW!) ** Magic Resistance: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 6 ** Halberd Technique: Level 10 ** Coordination: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 10 ** Long-distance Control: Level 10 ** Armor Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 3 ** Mana Control: Level 4 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 4 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** ■■■■ルー’s Divine Protection leiu Previous Status: (Chapter 175) * Name: Saria * Rank: 10 * Race: Living Genocide Maid Armor * Level: 89 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water Element Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Murder Healing: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Creator: Level 5 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Spirit Form: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Halberd Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Control: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** ■■■■ル■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Previous Status: (Chapter 154): * Name: Saria * Rank: 9 * Race: Living Killer Maid Armor * Level: 28 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water Element Resistance: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 7 ** Self-Enhancement: Murder: Level 6 (NEW!) ** Murder Healing: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 4 ** Halberd Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 2 (NEW!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Mana Control: Level 2 (NEW!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) Previous Status: * Rank: 7 * Race: Living Maid Armor * Level: 49 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water Element Resistance: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Subordinate: Level 4 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Halberd Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) Previous Status: (Chapter 57) * Rank: 6 * Race: High Magic High-Leg Armor * Level: 35 * Passive skills: ** Special Five Senses ** Strengthened Physical Ability: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Water Element Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Attack Resistance: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Housework: Level 2 ** Halberd Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Armor Technique: Level 3 (NEW!) Trivia Gallery Light Novel= Vol01-11.png|With her Sister, Rita. Vol 5.jpg|Saria on top left Vol5 V2.jpg |-| Manga = Sam s Spirit Manga.PNG|Saria's spirit with her father and sister's spirits Saria and Rita before death.PNG|Saria and Rita before their death Sam's Family.PNG|Saria's life, before the death of her mother Saria and Rita gaining their new body.PNG|Saria gaining her new body Saria and Rita.PNG |-| Misc. = Manga Art.jpg|As the Blue-coloured Living Armour. Manga-Chapter-11.jpg|Beneath text on right side References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Undead Category:Harem Category:Lambda Category:Vida's Faction